Bitter Sweet
by BeariiiBombShell
Summary: When Hikaru And Kaoru Were Second Years In Middle School, They Played the Same Game With Girls, But What Happens When Two Girls Figure Them Out Then Disappear, Only To Reappear When Their First Years In High School. Two Girls One Bitter, the Other Sweet. What Will High School Bring.. Hikaru/OC Kaoru/Oc OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1 First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Ouran High School Host Club ! This Is Just a Story From My Own Imagination On The Show. C: Hope You Like !

"She's Here" Kaoru Said Quietly To His Brother As He Stared Out Of The Second Floor Window Of the Middle School. "Let's Finish This Then" Hikaru Smiled Mischievously At His Twin. The Two Second Year Middle School Students Always Had a Plan For Girls Like The One they Were On Their Way To See At That Moment.

"Suki?" The Girl Looked Up To The Twin, Her Big Blue Eyes Glowing, And Her Long Blonde Hair Bouncing From Her Movement. "Kaoru?.." Her Voice Was Very Feminine And Quite. "No I'm Hikaru, I'm Sorry But Kaoru Already Has Someone He Likes, But Me" He Pointed To His Self With The Love Letter she Had Written, "I Like you, Would You Have Me Instead". It Was Silent for a Moment, Suki shook Slightly Then Whispered "Kaida Was Right.." At That Moment A Girl With Short Blue Hair Appeared Around The Corner. "I Told You Suki, They Play Games. That's Why I Din't Want You Admitting You Feelings To This Dimwit, And Kaoru.. You're Not Fooling Anyone" Kaoru Frowned Softly "I'm Hikaru" The Blue Haired Girl Shook Her Head "No, Me And Suki Both Can Tell You Two Apart, Trying To Fool Us, It's Impossible, Were Not Stupid.. Suki Come On. Our Plane Leaves In An Hour" She Grabbed The Blondes Hand And Started Walking Away. Midway She Stopped And Turned Around "You Hurt Others Because Deep Inside your Selves, Your In Pain, You Don't even Know If You Want People To Tell You Apart, Or Not.. You Two Are Bitter.. And Trust Me I Know Bitter When I See It" She Smiled Evily And With that Said Both Girls Disappeared Into A Car And Away For Ever. Or So Kaoru Thought.

Hikaru Appeared Out Of The Bushes "What Happened?" Hikaru Looked Slightly Confused. They're Plan Always Worked, Never Once Had It Gone Bad. "They Knew.. Those Two Girls Could Tell Us Apart" Hikaru Snorted. "Kaoru, You Lost Me For A Second. They Were Most Likely Messing With Use, Maybe Someone Set Us Up, Just Forget It, Let's Go Home". Kaoru Smiled At His Other Half. What Did It Matter Anyway, Those Girls Where Gone. Forever..

"Lets Play 'Guess Which One Is Hikaru' Game" Both Twins Smiled As They're Voices Harmonized Together. Two Girls In Big Yellow Dresses Stared At Both. "Ummm" Said a Brunette "That Ones Hikaru, And The Other Ones Kaoru, Right?" Both Twins Wiggled They're Fingers "Nope your Wrong, You Lose" The Girl Giggled At They're cuteness "All Right Class Settle Down" The Teachers Voice Boomed Threw The Room. Kaoru And Hikaru Took their Normal Seats. Haruhi Sighed "Don't You Two ever Get Tired Of that Game?". Both Twins Smirked "Haruhi, This Game Is Something You'll Never Understand, No One Has Ever Guessed Right Before You" Huruhi Flinched "I Really Wish You Guys Would Stop Doing That"

"Doing What Huruhi?" Huruhi Sweat Dropped "That Talking At The Same Time Thing You Guys Do, Its Creepy" The Loud Sound Of A Book Hitting Huruhi's Desk Surprised All Three Of Them. "Mr. Fujioka, I'm Sorry Is What You Have to Say More Important Than what I Am Saying?" The Teacher Wore A Glaring Look On His Face "N-No Sempia" Huruhi Blushed Slightly "Soooo Cute!" Both Twins Wispered Behind Her, While Grabbing Her And Hugging Her Tightly. "Well As I Was Saying, We Have Two New Students Today, May I Welcome Suki Yomamoto, Daughter Of Yumi Yomamoto" Girls Started Squealing "

"The Famous Model Yumi Yomamoto ?"

"She's On the Cover Of All The Most Popular Magazines"

"Senpia.." The Girls Voice Sounded Like An Angels "My Step Sister Couldn't Make It Today, She Wasn't Feeling Well So.." She Was Cut Off By The Door Swinging Open, A Tall Lean Guy With Shaggy Black Hair Stood In The Door Way. He Was Handsome Enough To Catch every Girls Eyes In The Room.

"Who Is He ?!" Girls Squealed even More "Suki.." The Guys Voice Was Quite..

"WHERE IS SHE ! DON'T TELL ME YOU GAVE INTO HER SICK ACT !" He Was Shacking The Girl And It Almost Seemed Like Her Head Was Going To Pop Off. The Girls In The Class Were In Shock And Slightly Scared "Onii-san .."

"Oh Its Her Brother that's a Relief" One Girl Squeaked.

"I Thought He Was Some Crazy Manic That Snuck In" Another Said Almost Ready To Faint

"He's Wearing A Uniform, He Must Be New" The First Girl Said Calmly "Why Would Our Head Master Let Someone Crazy In Here?"

He Finally Stopped Shaking Her When He Saw All The Eyes On Him. "Right.. Well Tomorrow I'm Making Sure She Doesn't Skip School, Shes Not Pulling Anymore Of Her Shady Scams At This School" He Loosened His Tie And Stared Into The Class Room "Sorry For Disturbing Your Class Sempia, Please Take Care Of My Sister" He Smiled a Little Goofy Grin That Made Almost every Girl In The Class Faint Before Leaving.

'What's His Deal' Haruhi Thought. "Don't Know But He's Definitely New Here" The Twins Said In Union "How Do You Two Always Know What I'm Thinking?!" "Your Face Is So Easy To Read Haruhi" Hikaru Said Bluntly "Beat The Boss Is Going To Ask Him to Join" Kaoru Added. Haruhi Sighed, She Knew Today Was Going To Be a Long Day Already. The New Girl, Suki Sat Next To Haruhi And Didn't Say Anything Else. The Twins Tried To Start A Convo But She Just Ended Up Giving Them The Cold Shoulder. Haruhi Noticed She Seemed Uneasy, But Let Her Mind Concentrate On Her Work.

"Host Club Say Hello To Our New Member !" Tamaki Said In A Loud Dramatic Voice. "Um.. Boss.." The Twins Looked Bored "Who ?" Tamaki Looked To His Right And Saw No One Was There "Well.. He Hasn't Joined Yet, But I Promise you He Will" Being As Dramatic As He Could "Boss, How Can You Introduce Someone New And Have Not Asked Him Yet?" The Twins Monotoned Voices Filled The Air "How You Ask ?!" He Slammed A Fist On The Table "I Know A Good Host When I See Him"

-Flashback Earlier That Day-

"Class, This Is Our New Student Ryo Nakayama, He Has Returned From America, But Is Orginally From Japan."Kyoya" Tamaki's Voice Was Quite. Kyoya Sighed "I Already Know What Your Thinking Tamaki, I'm Already Doing A Backround Check, It Looks Promising, High Ranking Student, Good With The Ladies.." Kyoya Didn't Have Time To Finish Before Tamaki Jumped Up Pointing At Ryo "You !" Everyone Stared "Please Join The Host Club" Ryo Looked Shocked At The Sudden Outburst ".. Host Club…"

End Flash Back

"Ok Host Club, Today We Most Catch Ryo Nakayama, And Beg Him to Join Us !" Haruhi Sighed "Sempia, you Cant Force Someone Too.." "Fancy tuna Haruhi, All the Fancy tuna you Could ever Ask For !" With Nothing Left to Say They Ran To Try And Catch The Mystery Person Before He Left School Grounds.

"Did You Have a good first Day Suki ?" His Pale Green Eyes Stared Her Down "Actually.. I Was Lonely Without Kaida..". He Frowned "Well Tomorrow She's Be Here" Her Ruffled Her Hair Lightly.

"What About You Onii-San ?"

He Sighed Softly "Well Some Weirdo Tried To Get Me To Join A Club As Soon As I Entered The Class Room" He Laughed Before Bumping Into Someone. Tamaki Was Painting But Was Willing To Go To all Odd's. "RYO NAKAYAMA.." Ryo Stared At Him And The Group Behind Him That was Out Of Breathe. "You Again ? I Thought I Said No To Your Little Club" He Answered with A Blank Exspression. Tamaki Cleared His Throat "Imagine, Using Your Looks, And Charm To Entertain Ladies With Way To Much Time On Their Hands, Imagine Girls Falling At Your Feet Where Ever You Go ?"

He Arched an Eyebrow "Well.. I'd Have To Take It Up With My Sisters.."

"I Don't Mind Onii-San" Suki Smiled Softly At Him. Ryo Sweat Drops "You're Not The One I'm Worried About.. I'd Have To Ask.. Kaida.." The Twins Tensed.

"Wait A Minute… Suki, And Kaida ?" The Twins Eyed Her, Blonde Wavy Hair, Big Blue eyes. Could It Be..

"Kaida Doesn't Have Blue Hair With Piercing Green eyes Does She ?" Everyone Stared At The Twins "Stop Talking Nonsense, A Girl With Blue Hair Is Ridiculous". Tamaki Said Trying To Sound Charming. "That's Just Unnatural"

Everyone Heard A Snap And Turned To See Where The Sound Had Come From. "UNNATURAL ! SO ARE YOU SAYING I'M A FREAK !" The Blue Hired Girl Threw A Shoe At Him. Tamaki Fell To The Ground Hitting One Of His Deppressed State Of Minds.

The Wind Blew Her Hair Softly Around On Side Of Her Face, And Her Piercing Eyes Gave Everyone Chills

"I Don't Take Insult Very Well…" Her Blank Exspression Stayed. She Retrieved Her Shoe From The Twitching Tamaki, And Stared At Suki And Ryo. "Hello ? Why Are You Waiting Around, Lets Go Home, This Place Is Crawling Nasty Insect" She Turned On Her Heels Making Sure To Step On Tamaki In The Proccess.

Tamaki Jumped Up Holding Is Nose That Was Bleeding "WAIT ?!" She Looked At Him "What ?"

"He Bowed, Please Let Your Brother Join the Host Club.." She Laughed And It Sent Chills Into Everyone.

"SHE'S SCARY !" Honey Sempia Jumped Into Mori Sempia's "Honey-Sampia, Its Ok, She's Just Bitter"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING BITTER !" Everyone Hide Behind Tamaki, even Tho His Legs Were Shaking. "D-Does She Have Fangs" She Growled At Tamaki's Remark "What My Brother Does Is None Of My Damn Business As Long As I'm Not Involved I Don't Care" She Grabbed Suki's Arm And Pulled Her to The Car. Her Voice Became Gentle "Suki, Come One, Lets Go Home.."

Suki Bowed "Please Forgive Her, She's Not Very Social With People.." She Climbed In The Car, Ryo Rubbed The Back Of His Head "I'll Try It, But If I Decide It's a Waste Of Time I'm Quiting " Once He Was In The Car, It Took Off.

Thanks For Reading, I'll Only Write More Chapter's If People Like, My Next Chapter Will Be Bio's Tho. Then Chapter Two ! C: Give Me Feedback ! Thanks ! 3 3 3


	2. Profiles

So This Chapter Is Just Explaining My Characters A Bit. It All Started When I Pictured Hikaru Always Fighting And Arguing With A Blue Haired Girl. So I Needed To Create Someone Just As Angry And Bitter As He Could Be, But I Made Her This Way All The Time. Mean, And Bitter. That's How Kaida Nakayama Was Created.

Kaida Nakayama

Nickname: Kai

Appearance: Her Hair Is A Deep Ocean Blue That As It Grows It Fades To A Sky Blue And The Ends Of Her Hair Is White (She Has A Weird Birth Defect That Causes Her Hair To Age Really Fast As It Grows). She Has A Strange Eye Color Greenish Almost White. She Curls Her Hair And Pulls It To One Side Over Her Head So It's On Only One Side Of Her Face. Curled Her Hair Reaches Her Chest. She Has Her Dimples Pierced, Her Hips And The Side Of Her Nose. She Has "Forever Just A Dream" Tattooed On Her Chest And Has Puppy Foot Prints Tattooed On The Back Of Her Upper Right Leg That Ends With One Paw Print On Her Ass. She's 5'0, And Is Usually Emotionless.

Style: She Prefers Short Tight Dresses With Heels. Or Skinny's With Baggy Over The Shoulder Shirts And Her Heals.

Weakness: An Animal Being Hurt Or Her Sister Suki. The Ocean Or Any Lakes, And People In Full Body Costumes.

Hobby's: She's A Big Reader And Loves Getting On Peoples Nerves. She Finds It A Challenge To See How Long It Can Take To Make Someone Cry. She's a Music Lover.

Personality: She Speaks Her Mind. She Barely Smiles And Hasn't Laughed Since Elementary School. The Only Person She Smiles For Is Her Sister (Suki Yomamoto). She Has a Strong Hatred For The "Twin Douche Bags" As She Calls Them. Has Never Liked Anyone, So Has Never Felt Much Emotion.

Ok, My Next Thought Was Was Kaoru, I Couldn't Let His Twin/Best Friend Have A Love And Him Be Alone, So I Thought Of A Shy Girly Blonde Girl That Blushes And Giggles A lot, Complete Oppisite Of Kaida. Kaida's Step Sister Suki Yomamoto. Daughter Of A Famous Model, So She Had To Be down Right Gorgeous And Girly.

Suki Yomamoto

Nickname: Su-Chan

Appearance/Style: Suki Has Long Straight Golden Blonde Hair That Goes Down To Her Waist. She Has Bangs That Get Longer As They Move Across Her Forehead To Frame Her Face. She Prefers Skirts With Long Socks And A Turtle Neck Sweater. She Always Wears Flats Because She's 5'7 And Likes Her Hieght. She Has A Silver Head Band She Wears All The Time. She Has Bright Blue Eyes That Shimmer Every time She Smiles.

Weakness: Every time Kaoru Smiles she Gets A Bloody Nose And Faints From the Slightest Touch By Him. She Hates Clowns And The Dark. If Kaida's Not Around She Because Depressed. She's Not Very Smart And Relies On Kaida For Almost Everything.

Hobby's: She Sings And Is An Artist. She Wont Sing In Public Because She's To shy. She Only Sings For Her Brother Ryo And Her Sister Kaida.

Personality: She's Almost Always Happy And Smiles A lot. She's Popular With The Boys, But Is Scared Of Most Of Them. She Has Trouble Speaking Up And Expression Herself. Will Do Anything To Cheer Up Someone Close To Her.

Ok, So After That I Gave My Brain A Little Shake And Thought "Well What The Hell, I Still Need To Figure Out The Whole 'Host Club' And How I Involve It Into The Girls Lives". So I Got An Image Of A Tall Handsome Guy With Shaggy Black Hair, The Rebellion Lover. C; I Needed An Excuse For The Girls To Actually Go To The Host Club. So Kaida's Older Brother Was Made. xD Ryo Nakayama.

Ryo Nakayama

Nickname: Oni-San ((Only A Suki And Kaida Call Him This))

Apperence/Style: He Stand 6'2 With Shaggy Blackish Blue Unkept Hair, You Can Only See The Blue Tint Up Close Tho. He Has Bright Green Eyes, And Can Be Really Dramatic Or Very Serious. All Deepending On His Mood. He Usually Wears Jeans And Band Shirts, with Some Converses. He Wears A Gold Necklace With A Ying Yang Sign Amulet That He Says Represents Suki And Kaida.

Weakness: He Cant Stand Seeing A Girl Cry. Hes Terrified Of The Thought Of Death.

Hobby's: He Enjoys working On Cars and Playing His Guitar. Whenever He Wants time To His Self He Climbs On The Roof At Night To Stare At The Stars.

Personality: He's a Fun Loving Guy With A Glint A Mischievousness In His eyes, He Doesn't Speak Much About His Self Which Makes Him A Mystery. Hes Very Short Tempered And Is A Skilled Fighter.

Well Anyway, Next Chapter Soon. C: Kaida's Profile Is a Bit More, But Only Because She's My Main Character. xD Hope You Like. C:


	3. Chapter 2 The Advice

Ok So I now I Promised To Write All Day The Other Day, But Me And My Bf Have Been Going At It So I've Kinda Been Stressed But Here It Is, The Next Chapter ! :D Hope You Like !

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ! :D Besides My Own Few Characters. C: Now.. Start Chapter 2 ! ;D

The Car Slowly Pulled Into The Long Drive Way Of The Hitachiin Estate, As It Came To A Stop Hikaru Stepped Out And Walked Ahead Of His Brother. Karou Chased After Him.

"Hikaru, Whats Wrong ? You Barely Said Anything On the Ride Home.." Hikaru Smiled At His Brother then Ruffled His Hair "I'm Just Thinking Karou, Sometimes You Worry To Much" But Truthfully, Hikaru Was thinking Of His Own Advice He Had Given Someone Earlier That Day..

((Earlier That Day))

"Haruhi !?" The Twins Said In Union Appearing Behind Her Hugging Her By Both Sides. "Cant I Just Have One Normal Morning Of Not Being Squeezed To Death ?!" Haruhi Was Not In The Mood For Any Of This Today.

"HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL !" Tamaki Screamed Trying To Pull Her Away Only To Have The Twins Pull Back. "We Can Play With Her" Kaoru Started "Whenever We Want" Hikaru Finished.

Tamaki Starred At Them Shocked "YOU PERVERTED DEMONS ! MOMMY !" Kyoya Let Out A sigh Looking Up From Some Numbers He Was Caculating. "Tamaki, Don't Let Them Get To You Like That" The Twins Looked At Each Other And Let Go Of Haruhi "No Fun If We Don't" They Whipsered As Haruhi Fell On Top Of Tamaki.

"Owww.." Haruhi Looked Down To Tamaki, Completely Ignoring The Fact His Face Was Bright Red. "Will You Two Stop !" She Screamed Loudly At The Twins "I'm Not A Toy" She Climbed Off Tamaki. Tamaki Layed Their Unable To Move, Playing Little Haruhi Fantasies Threw His Head And Drooling On His Self.

"HARU-CHAN" She Was On The Ground For The Second Time In Just Seconds. "Honey-Senpia, You Really Shouldn't Tackle Me Anymore" She Rubbed Her Back As She Sat Up With Honey Still Hugging Her "Morning Mori Senpia" Haruhi Waved At Him As Honey Let Go.

"Huruhi ? Can We Eat Cake Together Leter" Honey Smiled Up At Her As She Dusted Herself Off, She Looked At Him And Smiled. "Sure Honey Senpia"

At That Moment A Car Pulled Up To the Front Of The School, Ryo Stepped Out Of The Car And Let Out A Yawn Before Walking Towards The School.

"Yo, Host Club ?" Ryo Called Walking Towards Them. Tamaki Raised His Hand Waving With A Huge Grin On Is Face Then Turned To The Host's "Ok, We Must Train Ryo And Figure Out What Kind Of Host He Is" He Held His Head Trying To Be Dramatic. "Um Boss ?" The Twins Said "Wouldn't You Have to Train Him" Kaoru Said Thinking For A Second "You And Kyoya Have Class With Him So.." Hikaru Finished "Your Problem Not Ours" They Shrugged Before Putting An Arm Each Around Haruhi.

Tamaki Pulled Haruhi Next To Him Then Sighed "True.." He Thought For A Minute Then Snapped His Fingers "I Got It ! You Three Have Class With His Sisters Correct ?" The Twins Nodded "Senpia, Where Are You Going With This ?" Haruhi Didn't Seem To Happy Already "You Three ! Find Out More About Them ! Get Close To Them Be Friendly" Tamaki Smiled Before Being Tapped On The Shoulder. Tamaki Turned To See Ryo And The Two Girls Behind Him. Tamaki Gasped And Stared Dumb Struck At The Girl Known As Kaida.

WHAT ARE YOU WEARING ! THAT'S NOT THE UNIFORM !" He Covered His Mouth.

Kaida Was Wearing Black Legging's With A Loose Longish Over The Shoulder Light Grey Sweater With Stiletto's. "I Don't Want To Look Like A Yellow Cow" She Looked Around The Realized What She Said And Looked At Suki Who Was Starting To Tear Up. Kaida Grabbed Her And Hugged Her "I Didn't Mean It Like That Su-Chan.. It Looks Amazing On You.." Everyone Stared And Ryo Rubbed His Head. Suki Smiled At Ryo.

"Second Day Of School For Us Ryo" She Giggled Softly

He Ruffled Her Hair Slightly And Laughed "True, First Day For Kaida" He Laughed Loudly.

The Air Suddenly Turned Cold, Kaida Was Pissed. She Forgot, By Not Coming To School She Was Leaving Them Alone To Bond. She Grabbed Suki's Hand And Dragged Her Off "Show Me Where The Class Is Suki"

Suki Waved Bye To Everyone, Before Disappearing Into The School With Kaida.

"Hey Ryo ?" Haruhi Was Standing Next To Him By This Point. He Smiled.

"Yes Miss ?" Tamaki And The Twins Froze.

"Whats Up With The Blue Haired Girl ?" She Ignored The Fact That He Knew, She Could Care Less. Tamki Grabbed Haruhi And Shook Her "He Knows Your Secret And You Act Like You Don't Care !?" The Twins Were Glaring At Ryo. "Its Not Just Me" They All Glanced At Him "My Sisters Know Too, You'd Have to Be Really Dumb To Not Notice At First Glance 'He' Is Actually A.. " He Looked Around And Whispered "'She'.." He Laughed Lightly When They All, Besides Haruhi, Looked Sick To They're Stomachs.

"Hey, Don't Worry We Wont Say Anything" He Smiled "But To Answer Your Question, Kaida's My Real Sister, Suki Is Our Step Sister. Kaida Was Never Good At Making Friends.. Hated Suki When They First Meet. But Suki Tried So Hard To See Past Her Bitter Personality.." Ryo Smiled Softly "Suki Has Been Kaida's Only Friend Ever" They All Heard A Bell.

"Well First Bell" Tamaki Smiled "Ryo Walk To Class With Kyoya And Me" Ryo Sighed In Defeat But Agreed and Walked Off. The Twins Dragged Haruhi To Class.

By The time The Three Had Made It To Class Almost Everyone Was There. Suki Was Where She Was Yesterday. Kaida Had Made The Boy That Sat Next To Her Move, And He Was On The Other Side Of The Room With A Look Of Fear Spreading Across His Face With Every Second That Went By.

The Twins Shrugged And Went To They're Spots in the Back, Passing Suki And Kaida. As They Walked Back Suki Held Her Chest. She Ignored Them Yesterday, But Why Did Today Feel Different. Hikura And Kaoru Moved They're Chairs Closer To Them. Kaida Growled.

"Can I Help You With Something ?" She Glared At Them. They Shrugged "We Just Wanted To Get To Know You Two" Their Monotone Voices Filled The Air As They Looked Blankly At Each Starred At Them As They Turned To Suki. "So Your Moms a Model Huh ? Are Mom Is A Top Notch Fasion Desiner" Suki Blushed Slightly But Didn't Respond. Kaida Stood Up And Slammed Her Hands On The Desk.

"Do You Really Not Recognize Us ?!" She Screamed At Them Pissed. "Oh, We Know Who You Two Are" The Twins Stared At Her As Well As everyone Else In The Class. "Then Just Leave Us Alone, You Two Are A Sad Excuse Of Life" Kaoru Kept A Blank Look On His Face, Hikaru, On the Other Hand, Was Glaring Daggers At Her. She Noticed This And Smirked.

"I Would Hate Having To Wake Up Being Either Of You Two" Hikaru Stood And Punched The Desk.

"And Look At You ! Your Hair Is Blue Like 5 Different Shades Of It, You're a Freak, And Speaking Of 'Sorry Excuses' You're a sorry Excuse For A Lady ! You Don't Dress Or Act Like One !" Hikaru Had Never Been So Mad Before. And She Smiled Back At Him.

"I'd Rather Be A Freak Then A Incest Homo" And That Did It, Hikaru Picked Up A Chair Ready To Hit Her With It And She Did The Same, The Chairs Collided. TheWhole Class Was In Shock, Even Haruhi Was Frozen In Place. Hikaru Felt Arms Around His Shoulders "Hikaru Stop !" Kaoru Was Holding Him. He Looked At Kaida, And They're Was Suki. Staring At Her Trying To Calm Her. After A Bit Kaida Set the Chair Down And Smiled Softly At Suki. Hikaru Stared, And Something In Him Wanted Her To Smile At Him Like That. 'Wait What, No I Don't This Girl Is A Bitch' He Set the Chair Down, And Turned To Karou.

"Sorry Kaoru.. Guess I Can't Control My Anger.." They Quietly Went Back To Their Seats. Moments Later The Teacher Entered And Started Class. No One Said anything About What Had Happened Moments Earlier. Haruhi Was In Shock The Whole Time. This Girl Had Something Against the Twins, And She Felt The Need To Want To Know What It Was. But then Again, She Knew a Million Reason That She Could Hate the Twins, There Was So Many Annoying Thing they did On a Regular Basis. She Sighed Then Looked To The Front Of The Class Deciding To Stay Out Of It.

((At The Host Club))

"Welcome" Roses Flew Into They're Faces. Kaida Kept A Blank Expression But Suki Tried Catching ThemAnd Giggled Before Running In. Kaida Walked Slowly After Suki.

"Ryo !" Suki Pretty Much Leaped Into His Arms To Hug Him.

"Hey Suki, Was Today Better ?" He Asked, Kaida Stood By Them Now At This Point, And Crossed Her Arms Not Maing A Sound.

Hikaru Stared Daggers At Them And Kaoru Took His Hand "Hikaru, Its Ok" Kaoru Stared At His Other Half Smiling And Hikaru Smiled Back. He Was Slowly Starting To Understand A Little More Then He Wanted Too.

Suki And Kaida Were Sitting At A Table By They're Selves Watching The Host Work. They Had Talked Early And Decided That Ryo Was The Older Brother Type. It Was Working Well, He Would Put Is Arms Around Girls In A Brotherly Way And Tell Them How Cute They Were. The Girls Were Squealing And Giggling. Kaida Found It Pathetic, Girls Drooling Over Guys that Really Had No Feeling For them At All.

Suki Smiled Staring Off, Kaida Noticed Her Smile And Looked To See What She Was Staring At.

The Twins Were Pulling They're Botherly Love Act They Had And Kaida Knew Suki Still Wasn't Over Kaoru. It Had Been Over A Year. 'How Long Does It Take To Get Over Someone ?!' Kaida Frowned, She Wouldn't Lose Suki. Especially To One Of The Dimwitted Twins.

"SUKI-CHAN" Honey Was Waving In Their Direction "Can You Bring Me Some Chocolate Cake ?!" Suki Giggle And Looked At The Cake In Front Of Her Then At Kaida. Kaida sighed, Then Looked At Honey, He Might Have Been A 3rd Year But He Looked Like A Little Kid. Feeling Like He Was Safe she Turned Back To Suki.

"Its Ok" Suki Jumped Up Picking Up The Whole Cake And Started To running to Honey.

"Hikaru Your So Mean" Kaoru Jumped Up And Was Suppose To Be Pulled Back To His Chair And Comforted By Hikaru, But Once He Was Up. He Felt Some One Bump Into Him Hard And He Toppled Over Feeling The Person Fall On Top Of Him. He Opened His Eyes And Was Met By Bright Blue eyes. His Shirt And Suki's Was Covered In Chocolate Cake.

"I-I'm Sooo S-Sorry !" Her Face Was Bright Red. He Smiled "Its Ok, I Should Have Been Watching What I Was Doing" Hikaru Wanted To Push That Vile Girl Off Him And Help Karou, But Something Stopped Him When He Saw Him Smile At Her. She Stood Up And Put Her Hand Out to Help Him Up He Took It And Once He Was Almost Completely Off The Floor He Was Violently Pushed Back Down.

"KAORU !" Hikaru Jumped Up, Pushing His Chair. Everyone Was Now Staring. Kaoru Looked Up To See Hikaru Trying To Help Him Up, Then To Suki, But Was Met By Cold Green Eyes. "Don't Ever Touch Her, Your Not Even Good Enough to Look At Her.. Scum.." Kaida Smiled Evily And Suki Was Behind Her Almost In Tears.

"What Is Your Problem !" Hikaru Snapped At Her. "He Didn't Do Anything, Stop Being An Over Dramtic Bitch !" Kaida Glared At Him. "Maybe Your Brother Should Learn His Place !"

"Maybe You Should Learn Yours !" He Threw A Cake At Her, She was Shocked And Almost Completely Covered In Cake. "There, Now You Look More Like You Should, Like You Belong In The Trash" Hikaru Laughed. Kaida Was Steaming. She Went To Throw A Punch But Her Fist Was Grabbed. She Looked At Mori-Senpia As He Gripped Her Hand.

"I'm Sorry" Kyoya Pushed His Glasses Up His Nose " We Don't Allow Violents In Our Club" Hikaru Grinned, Then Laughed "Yeah So Sorry Kaida, You Have To Leave" Hikaru Waved A Finger At Her.

"Hikaru.. ?" Hikaru Looked At Kyoya "This Also Means You, You Were Involved So I Cant Let You Off The Hook That Easily, I'm Afraid Your Suspended Until Further Notice" Kaida Smiled Then Stuck Her Tongue Out At Hikaru. "B-But Kyoya.." Hikaru Looked Like Someone Had Punched Him In The Gut. "Kyoya.." Tamaki Looked And Sounded Dissapointed "I'm Afraid We Cant Do That, Hikaru Is Part Of A Family, I Even Consider Kaida, Suki, And Ryo Part Of It As Well. So I Think A Different Action Should Be Taken.." Tamaki Pointed At Both Kaida And Hikaru.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT !"

Kyoya Looked Thoughtful Then Looked Back At His Papers. "That Could Work.. Then That's It, As Long As They 'Both' Agree To This, If Either Of Them Disagree Tho.. Hikaru Will Be Suspended And Kaida Will Be Banned" Kyoya Stated Typing On His Computer. "So, Whats It Going To Be ?"

'You've Got To Be Kidding Me' Hikaru Stared Daggers At Tamaki 'If I Say No Kaoru Will Quit too, And He Loves It Here' He Let Out A Soft Sigh.

"Fine I Agree, I'll Do It.." Kaida Stared In Shock "I Won't" They All Turned To Look At Her. "I Lose Nothing, This Will Suck For The Dimwit Twins, It Would Be Fun To see" She Smirked In their Direction "Come On Suki" Kaida Started Walking Towards The Door.

"Suki" Honey Stared At Her Almost In Tears "Promise To Come Everyday To See Us ?.."

Suki Smiled Softly. "I Promise.." Kaida Stopped In Her Tracks "What The Hell Do You Mean Su-" Then She Saw How Happy Suki Looked With Her New Friend, She Wasn't Use To It. But Seeing Her So Happy Struck A Soft Spot. She Breathed For A Second. "Ok.. I'll Do It"

"Ok Good, Starting Today, Every day After School You Both Will Attend A Private Anger Management Class In The Library 2" Kyoya Then Sent Something On His Laptop "Your Parents Have Been Notified Of Your Actions And Will Help Pay" Kyoya Looked Back At Them "This Will Go On Until You Two Actually Enjoy Each Other's Company" Kaida Glared At Hikaru 'This Was Not Going To Work, What The Hell Have I Gotten Myself Into'.

((After The Host Club))

Hikaru Sat Two Tables Away From Her Looking Her Opposite Way, She Did The Same Only Sitting Side Ways In The Chair, Her Back To Him. The Door Creaked Open And A Girl That Looked In Her Early Twenty's Walked In. She Pulled A Chair Into The Middle Of The Room.

"My Name Is Akira Konya. Please Call Me Miss. Konya. I'll Be Your Counselor From Now On. Please Grab Your Chairs And Place them Side By Side Next To Each Other In Front Of Me" Hikaru Sighed But Slowly Moved His Chair, He Glanced At Kaida But Was Meet By A Glare, She Was Moving Just As Slowly As Him. They Glared At Each Other Even After The Chairs Were Next To Each, But Niether Sat Just Stood There Glaring Daggers At Each Other.

Miss. Konya Cleared Her Throat, And The Two Then Glared At Her. She Shivered Slightly "P-Please Take A seat.." They Both Sat But Turned Away From Each Other. "So Lets See Who We Have Here.." She Opened The First Out Of The Two Folders She Had. "Hikaru Hitachiin, We'll Start With You" Hikaru Shot Her A Really Friendly Smile, And She Blushed Softly "W-Well, Tell Me About Yourself.."

Hikaru Brushed His Hair Back And And Gave Her A Sexy Smile 'Why Not Have Some Fun If I'm Stuck Doing This'

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin.. " He Stared At Her For A second "I'm Sorry, Your Beauty Seems To Have Distracted Me, Where Was I ?" He Sent Her Another Flirty Smile.

"STOP FLIRTING LIKE THAT ! YOUR NOT THE PRINCE CHARACTER !" Kaida Slapped him Upside The Head He Turned To Her And Was About To Yell At Her But Miss Konya Beat Him too It.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" She Stood "Ok So Being Nice Wont Work For You Two So Guess That's Not A Good Approach" She sighed Holding Her Head "Hikaru, Tell Me About your Self, Be Serous This Time" He Sighed.

"Like ?" She Gave him A Look And Kaida Giggled "Favorite subjects, Food, Favorite Memory, Worse Memory.. Actually Tell Me Those" Hikaru Frowned. "Ok.. I Like Math, Physics, And Chemistry.." Miss Konya Nodded for Him To Continue.

((Kaida's Pov))

I Listened As Hikaru Talked About His Favorite Foods. He Loved Spicy Food, And Maple Syrup, And Favorite Type Of Food Was Italian. His Happiest Memory Was When He Joined The Host Club. And His Least Favorite Was About Some Dumb Maid. 'He Must Like Spicy Meat Balls Then.. Wait why The Fuck Do I Care' I Shook My Head To Try And Make That Thought Go Away.

Miss Konya Opened The Next Folder "Kaida Nakayama, So That's You, Please Do The Same As Hikaru Did" I Cleared My Throat "I Like History.. And I Love Mexican Food, Anything With A Kick I Suppose.." I Paused For A Moment To Try and thank Of My Favorite Memory. "The Day I Meet Suki.." Miss Konya Stared At Me.

"Would You Like To Explain More ?" Miss. Konya Had A Nicer Look On Her Face, So I Nodded. "I Was Always A Very Lonely Child.. I Had Even Pushed My Brother Away At Some Point In Time.. But When I was 9..

((Flashback))

Music Filled The Air, It Was A Peaceful Spring Night. I Was In The Ball Room Of My House, Surrounded By People, Listening To The Ball Room Music And Starring At All The People Who Were Dancing. I Wore My Dark Blue Hair Curly And Had On My Best Gown. I Watched The Couple Dance, Kiss, And Hug, It Made Me Sick. I Then Glance At My Father And Brother Talking To My Dads New Fiancé And Her Daughter. That Girl, The One Who Everyone Thought Was So Pretty And Graceful. I Didn't Even Know Her Name, Yet I Hated Her. She Caught Me Starring, I Blushed And Quickly Looked Away.

"Hi I'm Suki What's Your Name" I Looked At The Girl Shocked that She Was Talking To Me. "Kaida"

She Smiled, And It Was So Lovely "Nice To Meet You" She Stuck Her Hand Out And I Slapped It Away "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE !" The Music Was Pretty Load But Most Still Heard. Ryo Pushed Me Away From Her And Stood Next To Her "Be Nice Kaida, She'll Be Our New Sister Soon" He Looked At Me Like I Was A Stranger, Not His sister. My Eyes Teared Up. I Ran, I Didn't Stop Till I Was On The Back Patio. Then I Let The Tears Fall, I Sat On the Bench And Cried Softly.

"Why Are You Crying.. ?" My Head Snapped Back And I Saw Her. Standing There, Looking Like An Angel. "I J-Just Got Something In My Eye, Leave Me Alone.." I Felt Her Presence Sit Next To Me "You Don't Mean That.. Your Alone Now.. And You Hate It.." She Touched My Hand And I Flinched But Didn't Pull It Away. "No One Deserves To Be Alone.. Even If Their Slightly Bitter" I Ground My Teeth, About To Pull My Hand Away.

"But I Know Your Sweet Underneath, And I Want to Be Your Best Friend, So You'll Never Be Alone" She Then Started Holding My Hand. And Strangely.. I Held Her Hand Back. That Day I Knew She Had To Be My Gardian Angel..

((End FlashBack))

I Choked Out the Last Part Of My Story A Bit. But Managed To Finish It. Hikaru Was Starring At Me, I Wanted To Slap that Blank Look Right Off His Face.

"That Was Nice" Miss. Konya Said Quitly "Now Worse Memory.."

I Gulped "About A Year After I Meet Suki.. I Was Doing Good But.." I Sighed "There Was These Two Boys In Our Class, And Suki Started To Like One Of Them.. She Spent Most Of Her time With Her Other Friends Because They Also Liked Boys, She Could Relate To Them More then Me.. That Went On Till Middle School, We Were Still Close Tho.." I Smiled Softly "And Finally In Middle School, She Admited Her Feeling For Him, even After I Warned Her. He Broke Her Heart, And I got Her Full Attention Back.."

((Normal Pov))

Hikaru Stared At Kaida, He Was Slighty Shocked At the Last Thing She Said, It Was Just How He would Act If He Lost Karou. "Well Then" Miss Konya Stood Up "That's It For Today, See You Two Tomorrow" She Grabbed Her Notes And the Two Folders And Left Just Like That.

"I Have A Question.." Kaida Snapped Her Head At Him And Glared At Him. "What." She Didn't Want To Respond, But A Very Small Part Of Her Did And that Part Won. "Why Would You Let Her Get Her Heart Broken.. I Know If Karuo Ever Fell In love With Someone I'd Let Him Go, And He's Been With Me Since Birth, You've Only Known Suki For 6 Years And-" She Stood Up "You've Never Been Alone, Completely Alone, You Don't Know What Its Like For A 7 Year Old To Wake Up every Morning With Nothing, Yeah, I'm Rich But Money Cant Buy Happiness, I Cant Lose The Only Person I Care About !"

"Your Just Being Stupid, One Day She Will Leave.. And You Will Be Alone Again" Hikaru Didn't Even Look At Her Till the End Of What He Had Said. Kaida's Eyes Felt Heavy, Like She Was About to Cry, She Turned And Ran Out The Door. Hikaru Watched, Then Sighed and Stood Up Walking Out the Door.

((In The Other Wing Of The School))

Karou Was Walking, He Couldn't Go Home Without Hikaru, It Just Seemed Unnatural. He Walked Up Some Stairs And As He Turned The Corner He Stopped. Sitting On A Bench By A Window Was Suki, She Was Starring Out The Window, with A Peaceful Expression On Her Face. He Got Closer, and When He Was On the Other Side Of The Bench She Looked Up And Turned Bright Red Before Jumping To Her Feet.

"K-Karou, Your Still Here ?" Karou Rubbed The Back Of His Head "Yeah, Can't Really Go him Without Hikaru, Wouldn't Be Right" She Looked Down And Played With The Fabric Of Her Dress. "S-Same Here.. But W-With Kaida.." He Smiled "You Two Are Close Huh ?" She Smiled And Giggled Slightly "She's Not Just My Step sister She's My Best Friend.." He Smiled Back, But It Quickly Turned To a Frown When He Looked Out The Window And Saw The Blue Haired Girl. He Didn't Like Her To Much.

"Seems Like Their Out Already" Suki Looked Out the Window, And Smiled. "Want To Walk With Me ?" Hikaru Should Be Out there Soon Too Then" He Smiled Softly And Walked With Her In Silent.

((Kaida's Pov))

I Put My Phone In My Pocket And Turned Back Towards The School, I Called Home And One Of The Maids Said Suki Was Still Here. I Wipe My Eyes Once More Making Sure There Was No More Tears. As My Hand Was About To Touch the Door Knob It Slowly Opened And I Backed Up. There Was Suki, And Karou. I Starred Blankly At Them Then Smiled At Suki "Ready To Go ? I Already Called A Car To Come Get Us" Suki Smiled Back And Nodded.

"Lets Go" I Took Her Hand Softly And Walked With Her But Only Got A Couple Feet. "Where Hikaru ?" I Turned To Look At Karou. "He Left After Me He Sho-" Right At That Moment Hikaru Appeared Next To Karou. "Karou Calm Down" Hikaru Teased, Karou Turned And Smiled At His Brother. "Where Have You Been ?" Hikaru Shrugged then Rubbed the Back Of His Head "I Took My Time" He then Looked At Suki And Then Me, But Starred Slightly Longer. I Heard A Car And Turned To See Our Ride Was Here. "Come On Suki" We Walked To the Car With the Twins Only Feet Behind Us.

"Bye Suki" Karou Smiled And Waved To Suki Before She Got Into The Car After Me, She Smiled And Waved Back Then The door Shut, and the Drive Pulled Off Onto the Road.

"Kaida.. ?" I Looked At Her "Yeah ?" She Frowned.

"What's Wrong.." I Shot Her a Smile Then Gave Her A Tight Hug, After I Pulled Away I Decided To Answer "Just Thinking About Some Advice Someone Gave Me" With that Said She Didn't Ask Anymore Questions. It Was Only A Matter Of Time Now..

Well, Hope Its Ok, Started This Fri Around 3pm And Finally Finished At 5am Sat. Would Help If This Wasn't The Family Laptop, So I Could Have More Time On It. Also, I Have Been Typing Capitalizing All The first Letter Of every Word, And Putting A Space Between The Words And '?' Or '!' I'm Going To Try And Break These Habits So Bear With Me. C:


	4. Chapter 3 After All, Nothing Has Changed

Hello ! Ok I know it's been awhile and that maybe some people want to kill me, but I forgot my password for awhile and I don't know my email password, ahaa. But figured it out. So here's the new chapter ! Enjoy ! C:  
I don't own Oaran host club !

Chapter 3: After All, Nothing Has Changed.

Haruhi let out a loud yawn as she laid her head on the desk. She was exhausted, Tamaki had dragged her and Kyoya to a festival on a Sunday and by the time she got home it was almost midnight. It took her two hours to do her homework causing her to lack sleep today.  
"Awe, is our toy tired ?" The sound of the twins monotone voices made Haruhi jump slightly.  
"I said stop that already !" The twins put an arm each around her shoulders.  
"The grumpy look doesn't suit you Haruhi" Hikaru said frowning.  
"Your not as cute that way" Karou laughed. Haruhi sighed, she just wanted one day of quite.  
At that moment the door opened and in came Suki and Kaida. Kaida wore blue skinny jeans, black heels. And a light gray baggy over the shoulder belly shirt. She looked like a zombie while Suki looked cheerful as ever.  
"Good morning Kaida" one boy spoke and she gave him a look that looked all too familiar to Haruhi. Almost the same look they're 'Shadow King' Kyoya gave to the host club when he was in a bad mood. As they made they're way to they're seats, it almost seemed like everyone Kaida passed turned to ice.  
Suki sat down quietly, Kaida made sure that her chair made a loud screeching sound when she pulled it out, once she plopped in her seat she slammed her head onto the desk and passed out.  
Suki sweat dropped slightly then turned to Haruhi.  
"Good morning Haruhi, how are you on this bright and blissful morning" Suki said in a sing song voice.  
Kaida let a soft meaningful growl escape her lips, in her zombie state causing another sweat drop from Suki who kept smiling at the twitching Haruhi.  
"I didn't get much sleep.." For some reason Suki's smile lite up the room and she didn't feel as tired.  
"But I feel refreshed now" Haruhi smiled back at her.  
"Your smile really can brighten up a dark room can't it Suki" Karou spoke cautiously while speaking to Suki but glancing at Kaida.  
He saw her tense slightly but then relax only seconds later.  
Suki blushed softly, and the twins smiled.  
"So Suki.." Haruhi whispered while pointing to the zombie next to her. Suki frowned then whispered.  
"She was up all night, as soon as we returned home she went straight to her room without dinner, it worries me, even tho she said she was 'fine'" she glanced at her blue haired sister with a small frown. Haruhi turned to glance at the twins. Karou was smiling softly at Suki, while Hikaru rested his head on his hand and starred out the window. Something was up, but like always she shook her head and ignored it as the teacher entered the class.  
"Ok class, please take your seats" the teacher said as he walked in. The beginning of class went by with no incident.  
A sound erupted from the 'zombie' half way through class, everyone stopped working. The teacher didn't notice the light snoring sound. Hikaru sighed then kicked Kaida's chair. She shot up and turned back to glare at him.  
"Did you just dare to wake me up.." She said just above a whisper between gritted teeth. Hikaru flashed her a fake sarcastic smile.  
"Yes I did you dumb bimbo"  
She stood up, knocking her desk over in the process, and faced him with her hand on her hips. The teacher spoke but she blocked him out.  
"Do you want a death wish.." Everyone could have swore they saw blue flames engulfing her.  
Hikaru smirked "no, my wish is that you'll sit your fat ass down, because your blocking my view" she growled and spit in his face, then licked finger in a taunting way.  
Hikaru's face turned red with anger and he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.  
"What the hell ! What if I caught AIDs from that !" Her eye brow twitched, the teacher was to scared to get involved.  
"A-Are you saying.. I sleep around.." She ground her teeth as she spoke. Hikaru smirked.  
"I was saying your a whore, but if saying it that way makes you feel better about being one then fine by me"  
"Kaida please stop" Suki stood up quickly, but slipped in her rush and pushed Kaida right into Hikaru.  
The whole class gasped at the scene taken place before them.  
Kaida was now leaning over the desk with her lips pressed to Hikaru's, both of they're eyes widened and they quickly pulled away from each other. Hikaru was in shock and Kaida put a hand to her lips, before anger washed over her again. She grabbed him by the collar and brought his face closer so they were inches apart. Her face was a slight red color, only in her cheeks. She ground her teeth.  
"D-Did you just steal my first kiss?!" She glared daggers at him.  
"You kissed me ! Why would I ever want to kiss someone as nasty as you !" He glared back since it was his first kiss too, tho he would never admit it.  
Kaida opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH !"  
Both over dramatic teens turned to see the chairman standing by the door. Kaida quickly let go of Hikaru. A crowd had gathered around the door, Tamaki and Kyoya were there as well.  
'Great.. How much did everyone see' Kaida thought while deverting her attention to the window and crossing her arms.  
"Are you two trying to give this school a bad name ?" He spoke calmly to the two teens.  
Hikaru looked bothered.  
'This was not good..'  
"Excuse me mister chairman" Kyoya stepped forward, giving a slight bow.  
"Before you take any drastic measures of the situation, may I speak with you"  
The chairmen nodded then turned to the two.  
"Be in my office in 20 minutes, a second late and I will suspend both of you without a chance to redeem yourselves" with that said he left the room.  
After that class returned to normal as Hikaru and Kaida left the room.

They walked in silence, Hikaru had his hands in his pockets and Kaida walked with her head looking the other way.  
'My first kiss was stolen from me !' She glanced at him slightly, she hated everything about him. That stupid voice, the damn ego he had, the way he thinks everything needs to go his way, his soft velvett lips..  
'WAIT ! WHAT ! Soft lips ?!'  
She put a finger to her lips as a slight blush covered her cheeks.  
'Ok Kaida, this isn't you, you hate this homo incest bastard' she argued with her self. 'But his lips..'  
Her eyes widened and she shook her head slightly shaking the feeling.  
'I will kill him..' She sent him a glare before reaching the office.  
An older lady with white hair was sitting at a desk.  
Without looking up from the computer she pointed to a door that said waiting room. They entered the room and sat as far away from each other as possible on opposite sides  
Kaida had a pout plastered on her face, and Hikaru sighed. He didn't understand this girl, she was always picking a fight, yeah he kicked her chair, but did she really have to react that way ? Maybe he shouldn't have responded the way he did, but she just brought out the worse in him. He had never hated someone this much before.  
'And the bitch kissed me ! My first kiss' he glanced at her.  
She was starring out the window in a daze, she looked peaceful, it was cute. Hikaru's eye brow twitched slightly when he realized what he was thinking.  
'This dumb bimbo will die..'  
The waiting room door opened and Kyoya and the chairman walked in. Kyoya pushed his glasses up as the chairman spoke.  
"Kyoya here has explained the situation, and I have come up with a conclusion" he then cleared his throat. "You are both taking anger management together correct ?" Hikaru nodded while Kaida sent silent glares to the wall.  
"So from now on you both will be here an hour early for detention. 3 days this time, I will add more if we have anymore complications" KyoyaBowed "thank you mister chairman" he nodded back then left the room.  
Kaida stood up and was ready to leave.  
"Kaida, I wouldn't stand just yet" she glanced at Kyoya as he spoke.  
"Today you guys got lucky, you two almost got suspended for disturbing 5 classes, violence and foul language. If this comes back on the club, I will personally throw you both off a plane in the Bermuda Triangle" Kaida got goose bumps from the Arurua pouring off him. Hikaru started sweating a bit knowing he was not joking. He then flashed a business smile a left without another word. They headed back to they're classes without even a glance at each other.

At lunch, the fight was all anyone was talking about. They're we're many opinions, but the biggest one was that Kaida was a bitch for being mean to poor Hikaru. Kaida growled as she sat at a table with Ryo and Suki.  
"So.." Ryo let out a soft cough.  
"Bad day huh ?" Kaida slammed her head onto the table.  
"How am I the bad guy ? Not that what anyone thinks of me matters but still !" She spoke with anger in her voice.  
Ryo sighed while scratching his head.  
"You just have to think before you act, just ignore him"  
Kaida's eye brow twitched at his words.  
"I hate the guy with every bone in my body, I swear on all that exist I will have my revengeful on him for stealing my first kiss !" She stood up and punched the table, getting looks from the entire room.  
"Suki-chan !" Just then Honey came running into the room. Suki smiled softly at him as he jumped into her arms.  
"Hello Honey" she let out a soft giggle then looked at Mori who was now standing by her.  
" and hello to you too Mori senpia" he nodded in return to her greeting.  
"Tamaki sent me to get you guys, we all meet as a club during lunch"  
Kaida frowned as she sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well you guys have fun, ill stay right here" she let each word roll off her tongue in a distasteful manner.  
Honey's eyes got watery "but Tamaki wants all you to join us.." Kaida glared at him.  
"I will not be around that annoying prick, or that homo twin anymore then I have too, I will hang them with they're own flesh if I see either" she hissed with glowing red eyes and demon horns. Honey jumped into Mori's arms and cried.  
"Wha, she's scary !" Mori nodded in agreement only pissing her off more  
"Kaida.." Suki was looking at her with pleading eyes, causing Kaida to calm down.  
She said softly. "Fine.. But I will not communicate with that damn fagot Hikaru" Suki gave her a soft smile then took her by the hand dragging her to following the other three.  
Neither did anyone know that from the opposite door they were being watched.  
As they entered the host club everyone was lounging around eating they're lunches.  
"Good job Honey !" Tamaki said handing him a piece of cake. Honey smiled brightly then turned to Suki.  
"While you eat cake with me Suki-chan ?" She nodded softly before honey took her hand and pulled her too his table with Mori Following.  
Ryo went off with Tamaki and Kaida sighed before walking to a table on the other side of the room. As she sat down she glanced at Suki who know had Haruhi and the twins sitting with her as well as Mori and Honey. She clenched her fist tightly before taking a deep breathe to calm down. She then put her head down onto the table in an attempt to take a small nap.  
As everyone was giggling the door to the host club opened.  
"Sorry, we're closed, please return later" Kyou didn't look up from his laptop as he spoke. The rest of the host club looked up and Ryo and Suki gasped.  
"A-Aleron.." Ryo stuttered his eyes as wide as soft balls.  
The boy stood about as tall as Mori, he had shaggy dark brown hair that went to nape of his neck, he had dark blue eyes and was wearing a school uniform. He was very handsome, he had a stern look on his face. He looked around the room ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. He then walked more into the room as if looking for something. Tamaki and Ryo walked over to the others.  
"Ryo, you know him ?" Tamaki asked as he watched the guy wonder around the room. Ryo looked over to where Kaida was sitting, seeing she was gone he sighed in relief.  
"He's my friend from France, we lived there for a year" Tamaki nodded then looked back watching the guy now known as Aleron wonder around the room.  
"What's he doing ?" The twins asked looking bored.  
Suki was frowning.  
"He's a womanizer.." Everyone but Ryo looked at her in shock.  
"Why is he here ?" Honey asked. Suki sighed  
"Well.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-About a year ago-  
Suki and Kaida walked threw the halls of they're old school.  
"Today's test was hard, I think I failed" Suki looked down embarrassed. Kaida smiled at her.  
"I'm sure you did fine, we studied together and I always get above a 90% on all my tests" Suki perked up slightly.  
"Suki ! Kaida!" Ryo came walking up to them with a guy they have never seen before.  
"Why are you here ? This is the middle school" Kaida crossed her arms and glared. He laughed nervously " well dad called me and wanted me to tell you guys that we have an important dinner an-" he was cut off as his phone started ringing.  
"Eh, excuse me" he picked up the phone and walked away leaving the three.  
"Hello, I'm Aleron Morel" he picked up Suki's hand and kissed it. She blushed brightly at his charm he then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck and she gasped.  
Kaida pulled her back and punched the guy in his face. He collided with the ground then stared at her shocked.  
"Do you have a fucking death wish ?!" She was burning with anger. He stood up rubbing his cheek then smiled.  
"I'm sorry princess, are you jealous ?" He then pulled her to him. "Would you like to be my woman instead" and that did it. She breathed out deeply then gave him a fake smile. Kaida touched his cheeks softly then gabbed on tightly before pulling his head down and making it collide with her knee. He tumbled backwards sprawled out on the ground.  
"Stay away from me and my sister or ill kill you" with that said she grabbed Suki's hand and pulled her away.  
He was dazed.  
"Aleron ?!" Ryo came running over. "What happened ?!" Ryo helped him stand up then reached into his pocket and handed him some tissues. Aleron looked at where the blue haired girl left As he held the tissues to his bleeding nose.  
"That girl... The blue haired one.." Ryo's eye twitched, then he let out a breath.  
"Man, I'm so sorry, she's always been that way. Kaida use to beat up the boys in her class when she was in elementary.." Aleron smirked.  
"She will be mine.." Ryo's jaw dropped as his friend turned and started walking.  
'No way in hell ? Is he crazy..' Ryo shook his head slightly then followed after him.

Once Ryo and Suki finished the whole host club, besides Kyoya and Mori, had they're mouths wide open.  
"Ryo-kun, didn't it bug that he likes Kaida ? She is your little sister.." Everyone glanced at him and he gave a nervous laugh.  
" Well.. There is two reasons why it didn't.." Suki giggled softly and Ryo looked aimlessly around the room. He glanced at Aleron who was know looking under a couch.  
"The first reason is that him liking her is pointless, Kaida hates him" he let out a small chuckle.  
"The second reason is.. I'm dating his sister who is the same age as Suki and Kaida..." The twins, Honey and Tamaki all gasped while Kyoya smirk.  
"Lyla Morel, quite a pretty girl, her hidden skill being playing the harp.." Ryo's eyes shot to Kyoya.  
"How did you..."  
"My family does business with them from time to time" Ryo let out a sigh of relief.  
"Let go of me" everyone turned to see Aleron pulling Kaida out from under a couch by her foot.  
"Aweee, don't be like that princess ! I missed you with all my heart and soul !" Once she was out she tried to run but he grabbed her and hugged her.  
"How about we go some where private so we can discuss just how much I missed you.." He smirked.  
Her face heated up with anger as she kneed him in the stomach.  
As he bent over in pain to hold his stomach she punched him in the back of his head making him go face first into the floor.  
Everyone but Kyoya, Ryo, and Suki looked shocked. Even Mori, the twins looked at each other then started laughing.  
"He's at it again.. Will he ever learn.." A girl with dark brown hair that reached her lower back and bright blue eyes stood in the door way and Ryo's eyes widened as he bolted across the room and embraced her.  
Suki smiled happily at them.  
"B-But princess.." Aleron was still on the floor starring at Kaida. He looked as tho he was going to cry, which looked strange on his stern face.  
"I'm not your fucking princess ! Stop stalking me" he then shot up and grabbed her slamming his lips onto hers. Everyone's gasped. He pulled away and smiled at her shocked face.  
He licked one of his fingers sexually.  
"Looks like I just claimed your first kiss.."  
Kaida started glaring as he spoke, then looked dumbfounded as he finished.  
"AHAAHAHAHAA !" She broke into a loud laughter that no one expecting. She slowly wiped the tears that were starting to form at her eyes. Once her laughing died down she patted his head.  
"Your a few hours late to claim that one buddy" then she punched him. "But that's no excuse for kissing me"  
He sat up from where he collided with.  
"You... You already had it..?" It was more of a question then a statement. Hikaru chuckled softly earning a 'be quite' look from his twin.  
"Yes.." She gave him a dull look as he stood up, his face had turned back to being serious.  
"Aleron, leave Kaida alone" hi sister gave him a concerned look.  
"This doesn't concern you.." He glanced at her then back to Kaida.  
"Who was it.."  
She flushed slightly. Then looked out the window.  
"Well..." She didn't know what to say.  
" it was me, I'm her boyfriend" Tamaki said with a huge smile on his face which shocked her. Her swept her off her feet and spun her around.  
"she is my sunshine, that brightens my day"  
Aleron looked at kaida's face and saw she looked displeased and annoyed then looked him over then broke out into laughter.  
"As if, your not her type, you seem annoying and your too cheerful" before anyone knew it Kaida was on her feet and Tamaki was in a corner sulking. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Thought so.." He went to walk towards Kaida, with a devilish look on his face.  
"Don't touch her again" Hikaru was now standing between them starring at Aleron with a glare on his face.  
Aleron's eye brow arched "and who are you to stand up to me ?"  
Hikaru gave him a fake smile, then looked back at Kaida who's mouth was wide open, he smirked.  
"I'm Hikaru Hitachin, I'm the one that stole her first kiss, and I'm her boyfriend" everyone gasped "it was suppose to be a secret but the loud bimbo back there couldn't keep her big mouth shut" Kaida went to protest but Hikaru sent her a 'shut up and let me handle this' look.  
Aleron looked him up and down just like he did to Tamaki, but instead of laughing he frowned.  
"Then prove it.. I find it hard to believe since you didn't speak up when I kissed her" he smirked at Hikaru as a small blush spread on his cheeks. Kaida walked up and stood next Hikaru.  
"Just forget it homo he wo-" she was cut off as Hikaru grabbed her and softly pressed his lips to hers.  
The whole room was silent. Hikaru then released her and smirked at Aleron. Aleron looked hurt, he glared at Hikaru.  
"Don't think this means I'm giving up, I am a man and I won't kiss her.. But I will easily steal her from a mear child like you" with that said he left the room slamming the door.  
Lyla let out a sigh. " I should check on him" she gave Ryo a quick kiss then chased after him.  
The room was quite.  
"You.." Everyone turned to see Kaida punch Hikaru.  
"Why the hell would you kiss me !" Hikaru growled and stood up.  
"I was trying to help !" He said through gritted teeth.  
"Did I ask for it ?" She growled.  
The whole room sweat dropped.  
"We'll.. Something's never change huh.." Ryo let out a small nervous laugh as Kaida and Hikaru went at it. Everyone else nodded.  
'What a day it has been' Haruhi thought as she rubbed her head. And it wasn't even over yet.

Well, it's kinda short, but at least it here, ahaa. New chapter up soon. C:


End file.
